


Third time's the charm

by shamelessllamapeanutthing



Series: Izzah's Omegaverse ficlets [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Doting Victor, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Nesting, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Sort Of, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Victor Nikiforov, YOI Omegaverse Week, bratty Katsuki yuuri, idk what happened lol see for yourselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelessllamapeanutthing/pseuds/shamelessllamapeanutthing
Summary: Just a fluffy lil nesting moment between Alpha Victor and his sugar baby Yuuri.alternatively titled, Yuuri is a brat in preheat.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Izzah's Omegaverse ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920304
Comments: 16
Kudos: 340
Collections: YOI Omegaverse Week





	Third time's the charm

**Author's Note:**

> Guys lookie! I wrote fluff with 0 angst. 
> 
> Just feels here, thanks.

When twenty years old, Japanese Omega Yuuri Katsuki had first shared the burden of paying his way through college in the States, his eighteen year old, similarly aggrieved, Thai roommate had jokingly told him to ‘get a sugar daddy.’

They had laughed, and needless to say, neither of them had ever thought they’d act on said advice.

Six months later, barely eating and unwilling to ask for money from his parents, Yuuri Katsuki had thrown in the towel and signed up for an online site that matched sugar babies with sugar daddies on a user swiping basis, a lot like Tinder. Phichit Chulanont followed about four weeks later, more for fun that out of a crippling fear of becoming a burden on his moderately wealthy parents.

It had been quite a ride, Yuuri had matched with a real asshole Alpha before who felt like he owned his sugar baby. The entire thing was a risky venture, since Yuuri had no legal back up on his side, and there were no middle men involved to ensure anybody’s safety at all. The only reason he had managed to break out of his contact with that Alpha was because the man was a relatively well-known and married, as Yuuri later found out, for the past nine years. A little underhand blackmail by Phichit, and the Alpha let go of Yuuri.

The second Alpha Yuuri entered into contract with, he stayed with for one and a half year. The man was gentle and sweet and did everything he could to ensure Yuuri’s comfort. He was handsome and loaded, and just the right side of assertive that Yuuri didn’t feel bullied.

… but then he found himself in a car crash and got permanently paralysed waist down.

Yuuri had felt really sorry for the man then. Three years later now, with the most perfect Alpha he could ever dream of by his side, Yuuri can’t even remember his name.

Strangely enough, Yuuri didn’t meet Victor through the online site. He met him when Yuuri went to apply for an internship in Victor’s company and collided with the CEO, literally and figuratively, while his shirt remained untucked on one end, his hair was standing up on the same side, his tie was loose around his neck and his coffee was… well, now splattered all over both their fronts. 

Yuuri had immediately started muttering apologies at a rapid fire pace till he couldn’t even tell whether they fell in English or Japanese. He remembers his head won’t stop swimming once the luscious scent of the Alpha assaulted him, and if he threw in two or three rambling sentences about how gorgeous Victor was and how gorgeous Alphas like Victor didn’t deserve to have their days ruined by clumsy college students and their cheap, two dollar coffee, well… neither of them ever brought it up.

Yuuri thinks he might have died if Victor had.

Instead the ridiculous man had taken one long look at Yuuri, thrust his hand forward and said,

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it. I am Victor Nikiforov. Single.”

… and he had _smirked_ at Yuuri, his lips upturned in a dashing curve that sent Yuuri’s heart racing to his mouth and lodge there, and the Omega felt like if he tried talking the shit he’d blurt out would be nothing short of ‘please fuck me’.

_(Thankfully for Yuuri, Victor was more than down to fuck him, almost everyday, multiple times on some.)_

All these years later, Yuuri knows when Victor smiles without any consideration for propriety or pretence his lips always form a heart and his narrow eyes scrunch up till they close. Yuuri feels lucky that he is one of the few who get to see it regularly.

Like right now.

“Yuuri, would you want some red wine to go with that Panzanella, or are we looking at champagne tonight?”

Yuuri groans from where he is sprawled on the bed naked, skin feverish and limbs feeling lethargic. He can feel Victor’s eyes _still on his cock,_ even after some good hour or so of him taking his clothes off. The Alpha’s lust for Yuuri’s body is seriously the biggest turn on ever. Yuuri preens internally, and waves his hand at Victor in a ‘I don’t fucking know’ gesture.

“Gonna have both at hand then.” Victor mutters and turns away.

Rolling on his back, Yuuri gazes up at the AC, which is raging on full blast, and frowns.

“Your air conditioner is trash. Throw it out.”

“No, it’s not, my darling. You are just always too hot in pre-heat.”

Yuuri squints at Victor, and hopes his expression conveys his displeasure well. Not only does Yuuri feel extremely stuffy in pre-heat, but also irritable and generally, vehemently opposed to all things logical. Without the glasses that Yuuri absolutely can’t bear to put on, he can barely make out Victor’s face from where he is sprawled on the _pure heaven_ that is the bed Victor bought for him, with the softest, fluffiest mattress and smooth, cool silk sheets.

It apparently does, for Victor chuckles. “Yeah, sorry, no I agree. The AC is trash, it’s going to go.”

Yuuri nods, satisfied. He is acting childishly he knows, but he can’t be fucking bothered when his head feels so woozy and his skin itches if he even tries to put fabric on it. His heat is supposed to start the day after today.

The only thing that’s good and right about Yuuri’s world right now, except for Victor’s glorious rump and even more glorious cock and _yet more glorious_ billions fucking dollars’ empire, is the glorious Italian feast Victor has had Yuuri’s cooks prepare.

Yuuri’s cooks, Yuuri thinks and giggles. The day Victor had told him he was employing full time chefs to live with Yuuri in this gorgeous bungalow Victor bought him, and cook for him every single day, the Omega had literally dropped down to his knees to thank Victor the way he knew best right then and there, before dragging Victor by his cock to their moonlit balcony with its alabaster railing and expensive Persian swing-set and marathoning with him till they both were convinced their legs would never regain feeling.

The Panzenella is just starters for the day, the main course is made up of Bruschetta, Focaccia Bread and Pasta Carbonara. Dessert is something called Pistachio Panna Cotta that Victor has been super excited to get Yuuri to try. Yuuri has been stoked about it all day, so much so that he didn’t even mind the fact that he’d have to get out of this heavenly bed and go downstairs to the dining room.

Except, he realises with a mighty sigh of frustration, he doesn’t want Italian anymore.

“What is it, my darling?”

Victor leans along the edge of Yuuri’s vision, and the Omega reaches blindly for his hand. He draws it forward and places his cheek against it. Victor gives a dopey sigh that makes Yuuri smile.

“Can we call in from McD?”

Victor is quiet for a few seconds, until he whispers, incredulous, “You want McD?”

Yuuri nods.

There is more silence and then Victor is nuzzling the side of Yuuri’s neck, who sighs and bares it further. Victor grazes his sweet spot with just a hint of teeth and pulls back, that dirty tease so Yuuri pushes his hand down till Victor is cupping Yuuri’s balls for three seconds before he tosses it away.

Victor groans, Yuuri grins.

“I have so much to say about this ridiculous urge of yours but I know better than to argue with Yuuri in preheat.” Yuuri’s grin broadens. “Will you at least tell me what you want or am I going to have to guess and then suffer your wrath when my cultured and tasteful preferences inevitably fuck with your mulish ones?”

In the end, Victor orders Yuuri two of each of Yuuri’s top three favourite burgers, fries, pizza puff and lots of coke while he himself choses to have some Pasta and Bruschetta brought to the room. Yuuri gobbles down his meal, and then proceeds to steal all of Victor’s.

He makes it up to the Russian by kissing his cheek and telling him he’s the best sugar daddy he’s ever had.

Then, he kicks him out of the room at 12 in the night to go find Yuuri some of that Panna Cotta Victor couldn’t stop chattering about earlier. 

_(Victor mutters curses under his breath and swears he’s just a little in love with the moody brat.)_

_(By the time Victor returns, the entire room smells of the Omega. It’s still the most beautiful scent in the entire world to him.)_

Yuuri doesn’t even remember reaching for the extra blankets Victor stacks at the foot of his bed, a week in advance for his heat every time but when Victor brushes his bangs back from his forehead he opens his eyes to a swathe of blankets around him. There’s two pillows tucked under him somewhere and it’s by far the shittiest nest Yuuri’s ever built. He’d feel ashamed of it if anyone but Victor was to see.

“Yuuri, baby, are you okay?” Victor sounds genuinely concerned and the Omega inside of Yuuri yearns for the protection of his Alpha. Yuuri and Victor have shared countless heats and ruts together, Yuuri isn’t a stranger to the intensity of the devotion he feels for Victor when he is nearing one, and while it had scared Yuuri earlier, now it’s comforting.

Victor belongs to Yuuri, bonded or not. The Omega inside of him doesn’t need the humans to word it out or put rings on each others’ fingers to _know_ that the Alpha belongs to him.

It’s been three years, and while it’s common for sugar daddies and babies to not see anyone outside of their arrangements for short periods of time, Victor and Yuuri haven’t looked at anyone besides each other in three years. They stopped renewing their contract a long time ago, and it’s only in this deliriously blissful state before his heat that Yuuri lets himself simmer in the hopes of what the Omega already knows is true.

“I am fine.” Yuuri mumbles, reaching out to nose against Victor’s thigh through his soft dress pants.

“Only you were feeling so hot earlier, and now you’re all cocooned up.”

“It’s called a nest, daddy.”

Victor chuckles.

“Would you like me to bring out the nesting sets we bought for you last week? You seemed fond of the purple one.”

Yuuri only allows the idea one measly second. It seems too absurd to exist in his head for longer.

“Mmmm no. These smell like you.”

Yuuri hears Victor’s breath hitch.

“Okay.”, he breathes out.

“I think my heat is coming quicker, fall by the morning.”

“Fantastic!” The excitement in Victor’s voice is funny and Yuuri spares a chuckle. To be fair, the sex they have when Yuuri is in heat and downright insatiable is incomparable to any other, even to Victor in the throes of a rut.

“You’re such a horny bastard.”

“You know that’s not fair, Yuuriiiiii,”, Victor cries in protest. “I was never this way before you. You came in my life and conditioned me and now my mind never wanders two feet off you, ever.”

Yuuri burrows inside his blankets, skin flushing with sensations wholly unrelated to his heat.

“Well I am in no way better, so I could say you’re just as much to blame.”, Yuuri drawls, talking is an effort the meagre returns of continued conversation do not justify but he tries.

“I am glad. I would hate for me to be the only one feeling the things I feel.”

Yuuri smiles and rubs his cheek against the blanket. His heightened senses have him drowning in Victor’s musk, that sticks to every inch of this house.

“In any case, I will scent your nesting sets tomorrow morning. Does that sound good?”

Yuuri likes the idea but he has a better one. Slowly, he extricates an arm from the fold fort of his nest and makes grabby hands at the Alpha sitting beside his head.

“Tomorrow’s too far. Need you now.”

Victor’s scent thickens and he realises the Alpha has held out his wrist to him. He presses his nose against it.

“Your nose is cute.”, Victor comments.

Yuuri smiles and kisses his wrist.

“It’s like a button.”

“It’s a cute button.”

They’ve had this conversation a million times before. 

“Also, I have the Panna Cotta here.”

It’s difficult manoeuvring himself into a sitting position while still being buried inside three rolls of blankets and held up by too large, fluffy pillow but Yuuri manages, or more like Victor does, because he wraps a hand around Yuuri’s shoulder and straight up lifts him and brings him to lean against his own chest.

Yuuri drops his mouth open, Victor laughs and lays a flitting kiss at the edge of his mouth before scooping some of the pista-gelato delicacy into a scoop and bringing it to Yuuri’s mouth.

Yuuri’s tastebuds explode and ascend to heaven, he gives a moan that sounds downright filthy, recognises it as a sound he’d make in bed, and just to fuck with Victor, moans again.

“That good?”, Victor sighs.

“Rather have you.”, Yuuri teases him, all the while his head lolls along Victor’s shoulder and eyes remain half-lidded.

“I am not going to protest that, but you will be too sensitive now, hunbun. Just wait until morning.”

Yuuri cuddles deeper into Victor’s arms. If it sacrifices Victor’s mobility in one arm and reduces him to manage a jar of gelato and a drowsy Omega with one, then it’s just Yuuri’s revenge for being called _hunbun._

“This is the best thing ever.”, Yuuri whispers, marvelling at the rich texture and amazing taste of the delicacy. It has been made really well too, the way the flavours burst on Yuuri’s tongue is almost equivalent to any orgasm he’s had.

He knows Victor will never stop pouting if he ever said that out loud.

“Thanks for introducing it to me, daddy.” He says when they’ve finished both the jars.

“Anything for you, babe.”

The words ring true. Yuuri shivers.

He looks up at Victor, and without a doubt knows it’s a gamble he’s willing to take.

“Come nest with me, then.”

He’s never asked this of Victor before, and he doesn’t know how it will go over. His inhibitions are lower than usual now, though and Victor’s Alpha instincts are roaring, protective and ready to please.

Yuuri doesn’t dread Victor’s reaction, not really but he can’t say he isn’t surprised when Victor _lights up_ like the star atop a Christmas tree. He smiles, squeezes Yuuri once, and then starts clawing at Yuuri’s blankets to get in.

“No, no, wait!”, Yuuri giggles. “Strip.”

“Feisty, I like it.” 

“Daddy, please,” Yuuri moans, before swatting Victor’s smug little face. “Shut up. You’re not funny.”

“Yuuri!!!!!”, Victor cries.

Eventually, they manage to fit Victor inside his sloppy but warm nest. Victor’s cool skin slides against Yuuri as they spoon, and Yuuri’s heart thunders in his chest, loud and relentless.

This, _wow_ , this is surprisingly intense.

The emotions rushing through Yuuri leave him thrumming like a live wire. Victor’s chest is solid behind his back, breaths falling in soft pants on his shoulder, arms tight and strong around his waist. Yuuri has such a thing for Victor’s arms and shoulders. In that moment, he thinks he would kill a kitten solely to ensure Victor’s arms feel like that forever.

“This is nothing like anything I’ve done before.”, Victor coos behind him and Yuuri pushes his head further into his pillow, baring his neck. Victor takes the hint and latches on, sucking a hard, full hickey into the Omega’s skin.

Everything is so quiet for a while, Yuuri thinks Victor has fallen asleep. He lets himself grin, something inside his sternum dancing at the idea of _his_ Alpha asleep in _his_ nest. He cuddles closer into Victor, as close as their individual frames would allow them to be, fitting his butt in the curve of Victor’s hips and shoulders underneath his arms.

“How long are you going to keep testing the waters, Yuuri?”

Victor’s sudden question startles Yuuri so bad he almost jumps a good four feet away from the Alpha.

“I might be the best sugar daddy ever, but I am not content with being just that anymore.”

A tight know unravels in the pit of Yuuri’s stomach. It’s strange because he ahd never known it existed.

“I can’t even- it’s like I said, you’ve conditioned me. My world begins and ends at you, my Yuuri so stop pretending to be asleep and answer me. Who am I to you?”

“I wasn’t pretending to be asleep.” Yuuri mumbles.

“Look at me.”

Victor didn’t need to waste his breath because Yuuri is already turning and clambering on top of the Alpha. Something tells him this is it, this is the moment that they have been dancing around for the past three years. He is delirious on preheat hormones and the heady feeling of belonging that comes with Victor’s embrace and the Russian’s confession may or may not have emboldened the Omega.

There’s a lot to talk about, a lot they’ll need to address when they’re both more clear-headed. For now, he says what he was steadily becoming the gospel truth of his life within the first week he spent as Victor’s acquaintance. 

“You’re my Victor, of course and you’re the only one I will ever want by my side like this.”

Victor kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and lemme know what you thought???
> 
> Come scream at me about YOI on [my YOI side blog](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ice-malice) or [my main](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/shamelessllamapeanutthing)


End file.
